1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to an assembly which hangedly supports panels along a track member while providing for rotational displacement of the panels in response to a select movement of the assembly along the track member for automatic deployment of an automatic deploying multi paneled shower curtain along the track member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower curtains and partitioning doors are the most commonly used methods for preventing the escape of a spray of water from a showering area during use. Each has a closed, or extended, position, and an opened, or retracted, position. The closed position covers the opening or entryway while the opened position leaves the entryway unobstructed.
Generally conventional shower curtains are attached to a rod located along the upper region of the entryway and the shower curtain is extended along this rod and across the opening during use. Following the showering procedure, the shower curtain is either extended across the opening or left retracted to one end of the rod.
Generally partitioning doors are either used singularly or in sets of two doors. When used singularly they are routinely hinged on one side. When used in sets they are routinely mounted to slide in opposing upper and lower tracks. In this sliding configuration each of the doors normally have horizontally spaced upper slide members which engage within the upper tracks. Without regard for the number of partitioning doors used it is conventionally known to provide a radially surrounding frame assembly about the door or doors. This arrangement is less attractive than desired and has the tendency to be difficult to clean. Additionally, the lower extent of the frame assembly must be crossed to enter and exit the showering area presenting a danger to the user.
Following the showering procedure, when either the shower curtain or the partitioning doors are left in the closed position, the flow of air is restricted to the then wet showering area. This promotes a damp condition within the showering area which promotes the growth of molds and funguses. When either the shower curtain or the sliding partitioning doors are left in the open position, partially enclosed areas result which retain the moisture gathered in these sections. This similarly promoting the growth of molds and funguses upon the shower curtain or partitioning door.
Applicant""s prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,786 disclosed a multi paneled shower curtain which utilized a complicated extension, retraction and rotation mechanism. While this unit has been in production for a long time, the present invention significantly reduces manufacturing costs while providing for fool proof operation.
For the foregoing reasons, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for an automatically deploying multi paneled shower curtain which is attractive, functional, safe and provides for adequate ventilation following the showering procedure to reduce the growth of molds and funguses. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shower curtains, your applicant has devised a method of automatically deploying a multi paneled shower curtain in response to movement of assemblies, having the panels attached thereto, along a track member. An automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain has a water resistant barrier orientation and a ventilated drying orientation. The automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain comprise a track member, a plurality of panel connectors, a plurality of panels, a plurality of first pivotal connections, a plurality of second pivotal connections and means to provide for a cooperation to provide for transfer of the automatic deploying multi panel curtain between the water resistant barrier orientation and the ventilated drying orientation. The track member provides for a sliding retention of moveable portions of the automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain. Each of the panel connectors slidably engages the track member and has a vertical axis relative to the track member. The panels provide for forming the water resistant barrier orientation while deployed in an extended arrangement along the track member and to provide for forming the ventilated drying orientation while deployed in a retracted arrangement along the track member. Each panel is hangedly connected to a respective panel connector. Each first pivotal connection provides for a pivotal connection which occurs in close proximity to the vertical axis of a respective retained panel. Each second pivotal connection provides for a pivotal connection which occurs offset from the vertical axis of a respective retained panel. The means for cooperation provides for a cooperation between respective cooperating sets of panel connector, first pivotal connection and second pivotal connection. The cooperation provides for transfer of the automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain between the water resistant barrier orientation and the ventilated drying orientation.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combinations of them herein disclosed and it is distinguished from the prior art in these particular combinations of these structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for an automatic deployment of the multi panel shower curtain during expansion and retraction of the multi panel shower curtain.
Other objects include;
a) to provide for a single user action to manipulate the automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain during the expansion procedure resulting in the automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain being in the expanded water barrier orientation at a conclusion of the user action.
b) to provide for a single user action to manipulate the automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain during the retraction procedure resulting in the automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain being in the retracted drying orientation at a conclusion of the user action.
c) to provide for a pivotal connection in close proximity to a vertical axis of a panel connector.
d) to provide for an extension member and a coupling member linked at a pivotal connection which moves this pivotal connection spaced away from the vertical axis of a panel connector.
e) to provide for placing the spaced away pivotal connection fixed relative to a first panel.
f) to provide for placing the spaced away pivotal connection pivotal relative to a second panel.
g) to provide for ogee, xe2x80x98Sxe2x80x99, shaped panels wherein an overlapping arrangement provides for a strong water resistant barrier while in the deployed orientation which is resistant to passage of water during a showing procedure.
h) to provide for an automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain which does not require a lower track member at the lower opening of the showering area.
i) to provide for an automatic deploying multi panel shower curtain which does not require side members at the opening of the showering area.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated the preferred embodiments of the invention.